Live and Die
by Charu
Summary: 16-year-old Miles Lombard is a very unlucky guy, his worst fear has just happened since he heard about the Covenant landing on the planet to destroy every human on it. Without any knowledge of guns and defenseless, what is he to do?


Halo and some characters are copyrighted to Bungie or Microsoft. I do own some things though.

(WARNING: I did not read the books so I know that the Prologue is going to be all wrong because it has to do with the past, but I wanted to do it anyway)

Live and Die

Prologue 

Earth, everyone knows what Earth is, it has many trees, large amounts of bodies of water, and beautiful landscapes. Plus it also contains a species that rules just about everything on the planet. Us. Technology has got far more beyond than anyone could imagine. At first it was just electricity that was discovered a long time ago. Now it's the discovery of many different things that we thought couldn't be possible, like actual functioning colonies that have can hold up a lot of people, but limited. This also solved the problem of our species being over populated on Earth. All was going fine. Until _they_ started showing up. Mankind didn't know what hit us, all of a sudden one of our colonies that was far out from Earth was suddenly being raided by these alien creatures. They didn't spare anybody; they killed all that were there, those that were defenseless and couldn't fight, those that built it, those with families. Humans began to investigate the scene at the ruins of the colony. It was like walking into a place that had been nuked two times. That's when they found a corpse of one of the aliens that raided the colony. It was a tall looking one; it wore blue armor with a weird looking helmet. When they checked to see the face of the creature, they found out that it had a split mouth, also known as mandibles. It had very sharp teeth too; it looked hard enough that it could rip through flesh easily. They brought the alien corpse back to Earth for more studying.

After the first attack, countless raids have been reported, humans could not take it anymore, they declared war to the aliens. They also found out that they were called the Covenant. After that moment, humans and the Covenant have constantly been fighting, spilling blood of fallen soldiers that fought for reasons. That's when the humans decided to make a SPARTAN project. The SPARTAN project was made to have super human soldiers to defend against the Covenant. Well it seemed like the Covenant heard about because they raided the Pillar of Autumn, the place where the SPARTAN project was being made. Fortunately though, one of the SPARTAN projects escaped from their grasp. And the one that escaped is also very famous for its later heroic deeds. Yes, it was John, or better known as the Master Chief. When he was only a little kid, he already joined the military in which he remembers all too well. He was selected to be one of the SPARTAN projects, he accepted and now look where he is now. The Covenant gave John a name too, they called him Demon, he got this name by being inhuman and slaughtering many of the Covenant forces that were in his path. His mission on Halo was sudden though, at first he didn't have a clue on what to do, but then he found out what the Covenant were trying to do, they were going to activate the ring that the Covenant called holy sacred. He stopped them though, he almost activated it himself by being tricked by this floating machine that was called Guilty Sparks 343, or as the Covenant call it, the oracle. He faced the Flood for the very first time. How is got their name is quite a mystery. Maybe it's because there were massive amounts of them and they just kept on coming. Anyways, after the destruction of Halo, the Master chief survived the whole ordeal and came straight to his home planet. But somehow, the Covenant located the human's home planet.

Since then, the humans have prepared for the Covenant to come by having a defense force stationed right outside Earths atmosphere. The Covenant then began to invade the planet and began to create ground forces. By slipping past Earth's defense force. That's where this story begins.

A/N: Sorry for such a short start, but I'll promise you that the chapters will be more longer than this. Besides, it really isn't necessary to have a long Prologue now does it? Anyways, leave back a comment or review if you want, I'm not here to tell you what to do. And again as I said, please forgive me if the history is wrong, I didn't read any of the books that talks about the beginning of the war, so think of it as a very daring risk to do that without reading the books.


End file.
